Carbon Dioxide (CO2) that is accumulated and rebreathed in the bedding of prone sleeping infants is believed to be a contributing factor to an elevated risk of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) in these infants. One approach that is believed to prevent or reduce the occurrence of SIDS is to use a ventilated mattress in which an airflow is created through the mattress to dissipate carbon dioxide accumulation adjacent the infant's nose and mouth.
In addition, during sleep, an infant may tend to roll and move to different sleep positions. This can lead to the crib sheet or other bedding being pulled out of position, increasing the risk that the infant can become entangled in the crib sheet or be suffocated by the bedding. Further, disruption of the bedding can create pockets for CO2 to accumulate.
The present invention relates to safety features that reduce the risk of re-breathing CO2 and reduce the risk of entanglement in crib sheet bedding.